Love After Marriage
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: According to the tradition of Goenji family, once a man of the family reaches the age of eighteen, a bride will be chosen for him and he absolutely must marry her. Shuuya respects all of his family's rules and traditions and he rushes to make the preparations. However, is there something else to it?
1. Prologue

**Love After Marriage**

_It's amazing how you can fall in love with a person you didn't even notice the first time you meet them.  
_\- by Owm'r Faruuk -

(/∇＼*)｡o○

Chapter 1: Prologue

_I'm sorry, Fuusuke. But..." The redheaded former ace striker of Prominence trailed off his sentence, averting his eyes from the girl standing in front of him. He couldn't bear to see her right into the eyes, fearing that he might lose the courage that he had been building for this moment in these few months. The girl's dark blue eyes shakily scanned his facial expression, desperate for an answer. For the words that he left off, that are not uttered from the lips of her lover._

_"...H-Haruya?" She whispered the name in uncertainty as she hesitantly walked forward, trying to close in the distance between where they were standing. As if that will somehow shorten how distant she felt he was for the past few months. She had a feeling that something was off in their relationship but she had shrug it off as pressure and stress from the preparation of U-20 World Cup.._

_But now that the built up pressure and stress have led to this, this...something that shouldn't have happen between them._

_"Fuusuke. I-I'm so sorry! What we have together is beautiful, I love you so much and you love me a lot, but..." Nagumo inhaled sharply, tugging on some of his hair and let out a frustrated groan before he finally said it._

_"...but you're not that girl I love. Not anymore."_

_His words thundered her whole being to the core. She stared at him with a surprised and unbelieaving look. "W-What?"_

_"Fuusuke-"_

_"What do you mean I'm not the girl you love anymore?! I don't get it!"_

_"Fuusuke."_

_"If this is one of your damn tricks, Nagumo Haruya, I swear I'll-_

_"Fuusuke, listen!" He shouted and grabbed her by her shoulders before shaking her body. "I started seeing another girl two months ago!"_

_A pang of sadness washed over her. She froze, stunned by his confession. _

_"H-Haruya?"_

_"Fuusuke, I'm sorry. But...I don't love you anymore. I'm leaving you." He finally opened up the secret that he had been keeping for the two months he had been going around behind her back._

The hurried three knocks on her bedroom door pulled her out from the flash of her memory. Instantly, she reached for the box of tissue on her study desk and wiped the tears fell down her cheeks. In the process, she realized that some had dropped on her reference book and she grunted a bit at the mess she made. She decided to let it be for a while, simply closing the large book and walked to the door.

"I'm coming."

She opened the door and smiled when she saw her adoptive father, Kira and adoptive sister, Hitomiko at the door. "Otou-san. Onee-chan. Come on in." She said and stepped aside for the two guardians of Sun Garden children to enter her bedroom.

Kira entered first and he scanned over her bedroom. The space was not too small nor too large, walls were painted light blue and have all the basic necessities of a bedroom like a bed, study desk, cupboard and mirror. Pictures of her and her adoptive family and friends were framed and some of them decorated her desk while others were hang. He noticed that one of the picture frames on her desk had been closed down.

He trailed off his line of sight to his daughter who had sat on the single bed next to him and received a reply in the form of a small, watery smile. They both had a pretty good idea as who was in the picture and why. Both of them recalled what had happened two months ago between the girl and her ex boyfriend. Hell, there were even all over the newspapers!

"Otou-san, Onee-chan..."

The two turned their heads to the small voice coming from the girl.

"What do you want to talk to me about? Did something happen?" She asked with a frown, concern filled her voice.

Kira and Hitomiko shared a troubled look. Hitomiko nodded her head at her father. The old man sighed and went to Suzuno. "Fuusuke, my dear. Please, sit down first." He said gently, leading Suzuno to the chair she had been sitting on previously. The silver-white haired girl slowly sunk herself on the chair, her heart beating faster than usual.

The old man took Suzuno's right hand into his and rubbed it with his thumb gently. It felt like it was only yesterday he held the same hand, but it was much smaller and the girl is still little, small enough for him to carry around. _"Time flies by so quickly. The next thing I know, you grew up to be the magnificent girl you are today."_

"Fuusuke, my dear." Kira let out a deep sigh before he continued. "I honestly have no idea how and why, but..."

The girl had a puzzled look on her face, still waiting for her adoptive father to continue. "O-Otou-san...?" She tried calling him when he simply looked at her in the eyes with paternal love mixed with sadness clearly written on his face.

"Fuusuke." Hitomiko suddenly said and she turned to her adoptive older sister. She, too, had the same look as her father. She gestured for her to come sit between them and the two adults make room for the girl. Although she was still lost with where this is going, but she complied. The second she sits down, Hitomiko instantly pulled her into a hug. Eyes widened, Suzuno laid her head on one side of the young woman's shoulder.

"O-Onee-san?"

They stayed in that position for about five minutes before Hitomiko pulled herself together and released Suzuno from the hug. Suzuno looked between Kira and Hitomiko in confusion. "D-Did something happen? Why did the two of you look so sad? What's wrong with Onee-san? Is it something I-"

"Fuusuke."

Kira let out a sigh before he finally said what they had been meaning to tell her for the last two weeks.

"Fuusuke...you know that my company is going through a financial problem due to the Aliea Gakuen incident and the embezzlements that happened in my company recently?" Kira started the explanation, the words felt bitter in his mouth. After the news about him being the mastermind behind the whole Aliea Gakuen incident spread throughout the country, a lot of companies decided to stop doing business with him. However, he was lucky because his long time friend still have trust in him, and has been helping to get back on his feet by giving him business advices, introducing him to his business associates and even giving financial help.

If only he had known this was the intention all along, he would have rejected his help.

"Do you remember a friend of mine who always come for a visit at the orphanage?"

Suzuno instantly nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes, I remember! Kajiya-san, right? He always come with his wife, Akane obaasama. She's been teaching me how to cook. Why did you ask?"

"Kajiya has been helping me with my company's problems and the financially supporting the orphanage. And...he...he told me that...well, it's a bit confusing for me too, but he and his wife seemed to have taken a liking towards you."

Now she sensed that something's a bit off. _D-Don't tell me...! _"Are they planning to adopt me?"

"No! No, they're not! Thank goodness!" Kira and Hitomiko denied in slight panic, waving both of their hands frantically. "But I hoped they were...at least it's better than this..." Kira trailed off and Hitomiko sighed, nodding her head.

Now she's confused. "Better than what, Otou-san?"

And here comes the hardest part. "About two weeks ago, Kajiya and his wife came to my office. We agreed to discuss on the arrangement of the debt settlement. And that's when I found out the main reason why he has been helping us all along. Other than the fact that we've been friends and business associates for a long time, he's actually searching for a wife for his grandson. And..." Kira gulped. "He and his wife deemed you suitable with their grandson."

Suzuno's eyes widened at the last four words.

"They said they wouldn't ask for any money from us if you marry their grandson."

The girl's mind started to slowly processing the shocking news she had just received. Kajiya and Akane obaasama wanted her as their granddaughter-in-law?

Honestly speaking, she didn't think any family of their prestige would want her as a bride. Sure, she's fairly well-known, thanks to her being a in the girls' U-20 national soccer team and her participating in Football Frontier International. She's fairly attractive and average at doing household chores. But she's also an orphan, and it's universally known that most rich people look down on orphans, or generally, less fortunate people. So what exactly did they see in her that prompted them to make such a shocking decision?

"Their grandson...does he know about this?"

And this is another reason for here to be worried about. The one who the rich, old couple wanted to set her up with. It was undeniable that Kajiya jiisama and Akane obaasama are kind-hearted and very friendly, but the same thing might not be in the case of their grandson. What if he's one of the snobbish rich guys who have 'high taste' in girls? Or worse, he's turned out to be a total jackass who very much deserved to be beaten to a pulp?

"Yes, their grandson knows. They asked him first, and showed him your photo and your background details. They said he took one look at the picture and he immediately agreed." Kira said, sounding like he himself doesn't believe the revelation that came from his own mouth.

Hitomiko nodded, smiling a bit. "Perhaps he fell in love with you the second he saw your photo."

Suzuno snorted. "That's impossible...he couldn't be, right?" She whispered, feeling a bit uncertain.

How could someone fell in love by just looking at someone's photo?

"Kajiya told me that his grandson is the same age as you, and he's out of the country right now. But his grandson took a few days off to return to Japan before he has to go back." Kira continued after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" Suzuno asked.

Hitomiko chuckled, her gaze soften. "To see you." She answered, causing Suzuno to blush a little.

"Wh-why would he want to see me for?!"

"To get to know you, maybe!"

"But we didn't even know each other! How is this possible?!"

"At first I was worried. But after Kajiya-san and Akane-san assured us that their grandson is a good man, I felt relieved. So, even if you do end up getting married to him, I know you'll be in good hands." Hitomiko pretended to sigh in relieve.

A vein pooped on Suzuno's head. "Onee-san!"

(/∇＼*)｡o○

Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcomed. :)


	2. Fiancé at First Sight

**Love After Marriage**

_"There's a guy out there who's going to be really happy that you didn't get back together with your crappy ex-boyfriend."_

(/∇＼*)｡o○

Chapter 1: Fiancé at First Sight

It's Saturday morning with very much welcomed cool temperature and sunny weather. And deeply appreciated by people who are using the airline services and their loved ones who pray for their safety. Among the many people at Tokyo International Airport who're walking to their respective destination, inquiring things at the counters and such, are two teenagers. They are at the sitting area with some other people that they didn't know, waiting patiently for the arrival of their best friend. The two did their best to avoid eye contact with other people, afraid that people might feel 'welcomed' enough to approach them and ask for autographs, shake hands, making small talks about how they are their biggest fan or taking pictures together.

Sitting on one of the blue chairs with his legs crossed and a tablet in his hands is Kidou Yuuto. Throughout the three years since the end of Football Frontier International, 'fondly' referred to as FFI, he kept his usual braided hair, although he changed his googles for one with lime green lens and white body frame. He's wearing a black shirt topped by a red and white jacket, paired with dark blue jeans. The command tower of Inazuma Japan had gotten a slightly tanner skin. His red eyes are following the words in the text that he's reading, and at times, his attention shifts to the person in front of him who has started pacing back and forth ten minutes ago.

Once in a while, Endou Mamoru would glance at his watch to check the time and his eyes trailed off to the arrival gate 4. The captain of Inazuma Japan now has longer hair styled in spikes. Still keeping his orange headband on his head, the goalkeeper wears a casual light blue short-sleeve shirt and black jeans. His sight directed on the floor, if not on his watch or the arrival gate. Being kept waiting is not one of the things he is capable to deal with yet. He can be patient, yes, but in some situation, he'd be as restless as he is currently, especially if it's something to do with his family or friends. Or a soccer-related matter. Another impatient sigh left his lips as he somewhat glared at the arrival gate.

"He's late."

"The receptionist did announce that the flight will be a bit late, didn't she? Why don't you sit down and calm down? He'll arrive safe and sound in a few minutes definitely." Smiling at that while his eyes are still on the tablet, Kidou replied in a soft tone, hoping to ease some patience and calmness into his best friend of almost five years.

Endou resisted the urge to roll his eyes and plopped down on the seat next to his best friend. "I know that! But he's supposed to arrive fifteen minutes ago!"

"Relax, Mamoru. It's not like your whine will boost the plane's speed or fasten the time. We have no other option but to wait."

"But what if-"

"Why don't you be a little more patient, save your complaints for him and ask him for long-hours of practice with you. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to say no." A sadistic gleam appeared on Kidou's goggles.

Endou's eyes widened before he grinned. "Only if you'll join us."

"I'll be standing nearby, collecting every data I can get while I watch the two of you succumb into extreme exhaustion." Kidou smirked at the idea and will very much enjoy himself when the time comes.

"Now that's a little cruel of you, don't you think?" A familiar voice came from behind them.

The two turned behind and saw their long time best friend, Goenji. The ace striker now has his hair spiky hair straightened down, making his hair reaches his shoulders, azure highlights at the ends of his hair. Like his two best friends, he has also gotten tanner. The ace striker wears an unzipped long-sleeved orange jacket, revealing the black T-shirt he put on underneath. His top outfit matches the grey jeans and the orange and white stripes sneakers he chose to wear.

"Shuuya!" Endou was the first to respond. The goalkeeper quickly stood up from his seat and glomped him in pure happiness.

Kidou looked a bit surprised before he finally regained himself and nodded his head in acknowledgement, a small smile on his face.

He, along with a few others near them, watched in amusement as the ace striker of the national youth team tried to push his silly-grin-printed-face away from him, which only serve to make Endou tightened his hold around their very missed best friend. It had been about half a year since they last saw Goenji. Right after the press conference regarding their victory in AFC U-19 Championship, Goenji took the first flight to return to Italy, where he had continued on his training with Levin Murdoch. The former European MVP had offered to become Goenji's mentor after FFI ended, and since then, the two started travelling while practicing soccer.

"Let me go, Mamoru." Goenji looked down pointedly at the goalkeeper, who paid him no attention, his silly grin trademark still on his face.

"Well, we waited for you for a long time, Shuuya. And he's starting to fidget all over and worry himself needlessly." Kidou replied on behalf of the not-speaking captain as he kept his tablet in his bag.

"I did not worry needlessly!" The captain protested, putting up the most serious face he could. "His plane was behind schedule!"

"Yeah, for fifteen minutes!" Kidou retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"A-Anything can happen in fifteen minutes! What if the pilot lost his sense of direction and he landed the plane at Korea by mistake?!"

"If he can make a mistake like that, he wouldn't even qualify to become a pilot!"

"Then, what if-"

"So Mamoru, you said you wanted to practice with me?" Goenji cut in, hoping to divert Endou's attention, and yes, it worked like magic.

Endou nodded his head eagerly. "Yup! Straight to the riverbank, then!" He punched high in the air and placed his arm on Goenji's shoulders, dragging him along in his pace.

"Yosh, let's go!"

"M-Mamoru, slow down, will ya'? I'm still feeling a little jet-lag!"

"Maa maa, Shuuya. I thought you've gotten used to it! You fly often, right?"

"Well...yeah, but-"

The two, unintentionally left the one third of their trio behind. Kidou stood beside Goenji's black leather luggage with a popped vein on his head, feeling every bit forgotten and lonely. "You owe me. _Both _of you." He muttered under his breath before he pulled up the handle and dragged Goenji's luggage behind him. When he caught up with the both of them, he and Endou shared a look before they turned to Goenji.

"Shuuya." Kidou said.

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations on your engagement." The two said in a low voice in unison, not wanting to risk anyone hearing them. The two of them seemed a bit unsure whether they should be congratulating him, given the fact that Goenji's marriage was an arranged one and he didn't even know who his fiancée is. Goenji looked a bit dazed before an appreciative smile curved on his lips. "Arigatou, Mamoru, Yuuto."

(/∇＼*)｡o○

"A-ano...Fuusuke-chan?" Clara asked timidly, her face flushed a bit.

Without looking up from the simply decorated menu that she was currently browsing, she replied shortly, "What?"

Reina watched her best friend's I-could-care-less attitude and sighed. "Is it really alright for us to be here?"

"Finally, a pair of teal eyes looked up from the menu. "Why wouldn't it be? Otou-san said I can take you two to accompany me, didn't he?" She replied, flashing back to the piece of memory from last night. Kira had called for her after dinner ended, and told her of the 'not-so-date' she has today. She asked him if she can bring some friends, and he said that it'll be fine because _he_ will bring his friends too. "Or do you plan to leave me here with that guy and his friends?"

"O-of course not!" Reina denied. "That's not what I mean! What I mean is that this is the first time you will meet him. So...ano..."

"We'll only get in the way." Clara took over from where Reina had trouble forming the sentence.

The three friends are inside a private patron room in a high-class restaurant in Inazuma Town. The round, mahogany table covered with maroon table cloth is placed at the centre of the private patron room, with six chairs of the same material and design circling around it. On top of the table is an elegant-looking golden chandelier. The walls inside are decorated with wallpaper of light red and candle lamps. Aside from the dining table and chairs, there's also a small sitting area provided. Three sofa with a coffee table are at the corner of the room.

Tonight is a little wee bit special.

In a few moments, Suzuno will meet her 'maybe-or-maybe-not' fiancé.

Well, that will all depends on who and what kind of guy he is.

The three of them are beautifully dressed up for the first meet of the 'might-be' engaged couple. The three of them were suggested by Hitomiko to wear cocktail dress for the dinner date. Suzuno put on a lilac-coloured maxi dress with accordion pleats, the lower half of the dress reached a few centimetres above her ankle. The dress was matched with white, medium-height heels. Her hair had been styled into a princess braid. Reina and Clara wore the same dress as her, but the chose different colours. Reina chose cobalt blue while Clara's is fade yellow.

"Well," Suzuno put down the menu in her hands on the table, "it'd be awkward if it's just the two of us. Besides, I need you to help me get through this dinner and evaluate him."

"Evaluate?" Clara blinked, confusion shown on her face.

"You know what I mean! Test him, watch his body language, give opinions, stuff like that!" Suzuno flushed a bit as she was forced to explain further.

"That, we can do." Reina smirked wryly. "I know I'm excited to see Akane obaasama's grandson that she wanted to match-make you with so badly! Well, just a bit excited."

Clara giggled. "You know, Fuusuke-chan, if you do end up getting married to him, I know one person who will be crushed." She attempted to liven up the place, even Reina sent her a teasing smile.

Suzuno rolled her eyes and snorted. "Can we just stop talking about him for like...I dunno, forever? He's the last person on Earth that I want to talk about, the cheating bastard's the worst kind of guy I've ever meet and hopefully this one I'm meeting is nothing like him! If he is, I'm going to dump my drink on him and get the hell out of here!"

"Then I hope I'm nothing like him." A voice cut in before either Reina or Clara could reply. The three girls turned to the door and saw three guys in black tuxes. The whole room was silent as they slowly started recognizing the other trio.

The one on the right is Endou Mamoru, the captain of U-20's men national soccer team.

The one on the left is Kidou Yuuto, the command tower/strategist of the same team.

And in the middle is Goenji Shuuya, the ace striker.

Goenji was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Looks like we do cross each other's path again, Suzuno." He stared down into her teal eyes.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Although in a way we both didn't expect."

(/∇＼*)｡o○


	3. Maybe I Love You

**Love After Marriage**

_"Don't cry for a man who's left you, the next one may fall for your smile."_

\- by Mae West -

(/∇＼*)｡o○

Chapter 2: Maybe I Love You

It had been almost thirty minutes after the three guys arrived and ten minutes since they started eating the food they ordered. None of them felt like speaking, or even know what they should talk about. The obvious topic of the dinner should have been the marriage arrangement between Goenji and Suzuno, but no one brought it up, even the two in question. The six teenagers had been eating in silence, while whispering some minor things to their own friends. The atmosphere in the private room gets more tense as time passes by and the silence's deafening to the point of making them pray that something happens.

And something did happen.

"I have something to say."

When the words left Goenji's lips as the ace striker lowered down his knife and fork and stared at the silvery-white haired girl in front of him while their friends' eyes darted towards him. Then to Suzuno. Slowly, Suzuno lifted up her chin and teal meets onyx. As she braced herself for whatever Goenji's going to say, she could still feel her heart beats fast. And now, even faster since they're staring at each other. How she hoped that she could tear her eyes away from his intense gaze, but she can't pull away. Not when they're both threading carefully around each other.

"I'm listening." She said coolly, leaning over her chair to make herself comfortable.

A few moments passed before Goenji said, "But first you'll have to promise me that you'll listen until I finish talking. I'm just going to say this once and I have no intention of repeating it again."

Suzuno thought over for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Kay, I promise. So, what is it?" Her tone was neutral.

The ace striker inhaled sharply before he continued. "Ever since I was little, I know that I don't have any say in the matters of choosing my life partner. Once a man in the family turns eighteen, he's bound to marry the one his the head of the family and his parents deemed suitable for him. That is my family tradition and no matter what outsiders think, I accept the tradition as part of my very being and I fully intend to fulfil my role as the son in the family." Then, he paused. "If my family thinks you're the one for me, then so be it. I will marry you. But," He paused again, his gaze soften. "I still want to hear it from you. What do you think of this arrangement?"

"Well, I..." Suzuno breathed out. "...I honestly don't know what I think or what I feel. At first I was just overwhelmed. Someone actually wants me as their granddaughter-in-law? Me, an orphan? That's what first crossed my mind." An empty laugh came from her. "Part of me says 'Just marry him! You'll save your family from debt!' while the other part says 'No! What about your happiness?'. It's just confusing. But, Otou-san told me that I don't have to accept your grandparents' proposal if I don't want to and that my happiness is more important to him and the rest of the orphanage. I came here tonight just to meet you and talk and hopefully, come to a decision. If you're decent, I'll accept. If you're not, then I would. But so far you're decent. I'm sorry, I was rambling, am I?" She suddenly looked embarrassed, her eyes downcast on her lap.

Her confession about her insecurities regarding her happiness and wanting so much to help and protect her adoptive family stunned him. Why wouldn't he, Suzuno just gave out a hint that she'll agree to marry him! Because he's decent! Oh...just decent, eh?

"Hey." Goenji said softly and when Suzuno lifted her face to look at him, he smiled gently. "One of the reasons why I decided to go through with this arrangement is that, so far, all couples lead a peaceful and happy marriage. Most recent one, my older cousin got married with a woman of my family's choosing _three_ years ago, and this year, they're expecting their _third_ child. If their marriage turns bad, they wouldn't keep having children, correct? And divorce is unheard of in my family. I believe in my grandparents to choose my bride for me, and I think they chose well."

"T-they chose well? What makes you said that?" Her cheeks reddened a bit as she asked shyly, a bit out of her usual character.

Goenji laughed. "Well, think about it. We're both cool and calm, so that means we'll yell less at each other. We both love soccer, so there probably won't be any arguments over anything related to soccer. We at least know a bit about each other, which is better than knowing nothing at all. We're both, of our own free will, agree to this marriage, which is a good start. We'll just work on things from there. We have much to learn, but I'm positive we'll make it. If you ask me," Goenji smiled warmly, "I think we're well-matched."

"Y-You..." And now, Suzuno's positive that her cheeks couldn't go any redder than this. This is not the first time she felt like this, but this one is completely different from anything she's experienced before!

"We have both been hurt before." He suddenly said, catching her interest immediately. The face of her ex boyfriend flashed in front of her in a split second, and she was sure that the same thing happened to Goenji. The platinum blond had a painful expression on his face, as if remembering something he'd rather forget. "I just thought that since we both fell in love with someone and we chose to be with them, but we still ended up getting hurt. So why not give us a try? Sure, marriage is not something to be taken lightly, but at least it'll make us try harder, right?"

Their friends who had been watching from the start, now feeling all embarrassed and wishing they'll magically disappear to anywhere but here. They glanced at each other before blushing even more furiously and quickly looked away.

What he said just now really made her think. She had been in love with Haruya for a long time that she couldn't even remember exactly when. She loved seeing him playing soccer with their other siblings with a bright smile on his face, she enjoyed how he treated her differently than other girls, she treasured each little fights that they had and how he seemed to make her his top priority in everything that he did. But things have changed. They've changed. She becomes more independent and his feelings changes. And before they realize it, they slowly grow distant from each other, despite living under the same roof.

Maybe it's time to give themselves a chance.

"I think you're right."

Their heads turned swiftly to the silvery-white haired girl, who now has a confident look on her face.

"I accept the proposal."

"So you don't mind marrying someone who barely knew?"

"I don't know for sure, but we'll do our best to go through this marriage, right?"

Goenji smirked. "Aah. Let's learn to love each other, then."

(/∇＼*)｡o○

_kumo wa nagarete'ru kaze wa utaidasu / The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing_  
_itsumo hashitte'ta kono michi no soba de / Even now, along the streets I always used to run along, _  
_ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru / white flowers are blooming and smiling._

In front of him is a long line of small children, all smiling and lively, chattering all the way. Goenji sweatdropped, overwhelmed by the number of children in the orphanage. Beside him, Suzuno supressed her laugh, not wanting to make her new fiancé any more anxious. She hugged his right arm and smiled mischievously at him. "Right, let's start the introduction. Since you're marrying me, you must be on good terms with ALL of my family members. You've heard of the saying 'Marry me, marry my family' right?" She shot him a teasing look.

Goenji sweated more profusely as the children in front of them cheered at the top of their lungs.

"Yea, but-"

"Right, so this boy's name is Yamamura Kazuki, he's turning five in two months. He loves soccer and he completely adores Inazuma Japan, especially you. Next, we have his younger sister Yamamura Kina, she's four years old. She loves playing with dolls and pretend that she's their mommy. Isn't it sweet? And this chubby little guy is Wataru Itsuki. Despite his height and all, he's four years old. Yes, I know, he looks like he's seven. Moving on, we have little Kanna. This little angel has a habit of sucking her thumb. We tried to make her stop, but- "

From a distance, Hiroto and Midorikawa watched their friend slash teammate slash future brother-in-law being 'tortured' by his fiancée and most of the children who instantly take a liking to him and wanting to hug, kiss, lick and even climb him. The two hold their laughter when they saw three boys climbing up the ace striker like he was a human ladder, making him wobbling around before he ungracefully fall behind comically. With a mild DUSH sound and a small earthquake, Goenji was found lying on his back on the cold and unforgiving floor, groaning in pain while the kids hugged him and patted his cheeks, shrieking a toddler laugh at him.

Suzuno crouched on the floor as she stared down at her fiancé, an amused smile on her lips. "Daijobu ka? I hope you are. We have twenty-five kids left waiting to be introduced to their future older brother-in-law."

Shooting a glare at his 'beloved' fiancée, Goenji gently pushed away a little girl's fingers from pinching his nose. "I'll get you for this. Mark my words."

"Hmm...I'll be waiting."

_demo tomaranai mune ga tsumaru hodo / But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside _  
_ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku / I love the present, but it will always pass... _  
_sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no you / It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago_

_fuwafuwa to ukabu yasuragi mo / The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud _  
_namida koboreru fuan mo / And the worries that make my tears spill over_  
_daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru / are both connected to the precious future_  
_hazu dakara / so..._

"So, tell me a few things about yourself." Goenji started a conversation between them.

"What do you want to know about me?" Suzuno asked, frowning a bit.

The two, at the urge of their family, go out to the park for some 'alone' time together. Maybe they're hoping that they will bond and learn about each other better. It was Sunday, and the park was filled with couples on date, children playing outdoor games and few young mothers taking their baby out for a stroll. Goenji and Suzuno bought ice-cream from the ice-cream man. Goenji bought chocolate flavour with nuts sprinkled on top while Suzuno ordered a strawberry flavoured one with rainbow sprinkles. The newly engaged couple sat on a bench under the shady tree, with the grass field in front of them as scenery. A few children are playing soccer a few metres from them.

"Since we don't know much about each other, anything will do." Goenji said before taking a small bite off his ice cream.

Suddenly, his ice cream looked like it tastes better than hers.

"Well..." She trailed off, unsure of what she should tell him of about her. "...I'm not good at cooking."

A surprised look crossed his face for a second before he went back looking neutral. "Really?"

"N-not that I don't know how to cook at all! It's just...well...I can cook, but my cooking is not as tasty as Hitomiko nee-san...or Clara."

She noticed that he was staring at her for awhile now, and she quickly averted her eyes. "Y-You don't have to stare at me like that! It's creepy!"

"That's okay."

"Huh?" Suzuno blinked in surprise, and she turned to him with a confused look.

Goenji nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I'll teach you."

"You're not going to say something like 'A girl should know how to cook' or 'What kind of girl are you that doesn't know how to cook'?" She said, doing her best at imitating the way Haruya told her cynically some time ago.

Goenji stared at her with a cool expression. "It's alright if you don't know how to cook at all. Just by trying your best to learn is much better than taking no interest in it at all. No one's perfect and good at everything they do."

His words left her speechless. He's different than Haruya. The red-headed tulip would have tease her mercilessly and sneered at her, but this guy in front of her take everything in calmly, considerate of her feelings and thinks about it thoroughly. He accepted her for what she is.

A warm smile curved up her lips. "Arigatou."

"Aah." Goenji said after he stared at her, losing himself as he watched a few strands of her hair being blown softly by the wind. _Her hair looked soft..._

"Hey, your ice-cream's melting."

"...shimatta."

Although his best jeans had been soiled by the ice-cream stain on his thigh, hearing the delightful laughter from his fiancé made it worth it.

Now, if only he can find more ways to make her laugh.

_ashita ni natte mo / Even when tomorrow comes _  
_itsuka otona ni natte mo / Even when someday I become an adult_  
_kitto omoidashite ne / I'm sure I'll always remember._  
_anata ga koko ni ita koto / that you were here with me. _  
_wasurenai de ite / I'll never forget, _  
_hiroi sekai no hate de mo / even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world. _  
_zutto kienai ima wo / For this moment that will never disappear, _  
_minna arigatou / I thank you, everyone._

"Ehem," Endou pretended to clear his throat to draw everyone's attention. He's standing on the stage of the banquet hall under a very colourful banner with 'Shuuya and Fuusuke, Engaged!' on it made by Suzuno's little siblings, wearing a smart black tux with orange tie. In front of him is a microphone on a stand. "I propose a toast to the newly engaged couple, my best friend, Goenji Shuuya and his lovely fiancée, Suzuno Fuusuke. May this ace striker pair have a happy, loving and blissful marriage! Konyakuwo omedettogozaimasu!" He cheered with the biggest grin ever, raising his orange juice as he do so.

"Konyakuwo omedettogozaimasu!" The many family and friends that attended the private wedding engagement cheered as well, raising their drinks too. Despite all of them wearing formal clothes, the engagement party is stated to be informal, in order to allow more freedom and avoiding uptight protocol and stuff like that. Most importantly, everyone is enjoying themselves. Some of the active children from the orphanage are running around as they play their kiddy game, the handsome ones (ehem-Hiroto-ehem-Fubuki) entertaining the ladies compromised of the Sun Garden girls and single, eligible, Goenji's family members.

Kira, Hibiki-kantoku, Endou Daisuke and Natsumi's father are having a drinking competition, with Goenji's grandfather as the referee and Goenji's father, Kazuya as commentator. Although he's commentating on how over drinking too much can affect one's health. From the rate they're chugging the glasses down, Daisuke's victory is sealed.

"To anyone who wants to wish the newly engaged couple, they are greatly encouraged come up the stage and do so!" Urabe Rika assumed the role of the MC enthusiastically, her left arm linked with Ichinose Kazuya's right arm. The American comer sweatdropped as he chuckled awkwardly. Some distance from them is a fuming Kino Aki, who's glaring at them like a lioness would to an intruder that comes into her territory.

And thus, begin the well-wishing bizarre of all time.

"Goenji, how dare you get married before your sempai! I just graduated today, cut me some slack!" Tsunami wept on the stage, pretending to wipe his sad tears using his polka dots tie.

"Keh. Whatever. Congrats Goenji-kun, you got THE big fish." Fudou smirked at him from the stage before going down.

"Ano...congratulations, Goenji-kun. And Suzuno-san too. I wish you both happiness." Fubuki said in a soft tone and smiled demurely, making most female in the hall awe-ing and going KYAAA! KAWAII!

"Goenji, you better take good care of our sister. If you so much as make her cry, I'll cut both of your legs off and make you suffer from lack of soccer." Hiroto said, flashing a deadly glare at the ace striker. Goenji swore he could hear the sharp sound of swords clashing.

"Goenji-san, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! You're very lucky to have a lovely fiancée!" Toramaru actually cried on the stage.

"Fuusuke-chan, be a good wife to Goenji-kun, alright? And Goenji-kun, please take care of our precious Fuusuke-chan. Ahhh! My daughter's getting married! And to such a fine young man! I'm so relieved!" Kira bawled as he delivered his well-wish. Suzuno chuckled awkwardly while Goenji only nodded his head politely. "I intend to do so from the start, Kira-san."

_tsuki wa terashite'ru kaze wa nemutte'ru / The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping. _  
_itsumo waratte'ta kono machi no sora de / In the sky above that always smiles down on this town,_  
_ima mo nagareboshi ga negai kanaete iru / even now shooting stars are granting wishes._

_demo wakaranai toki ga sugiru hodo / But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part _  
_hanaretaku nakute dakedo tooku naru / for as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart _  
_sore wa kinou yonda hon no shiori no you / It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday._

"I think this house's perfect." Suzuno whispered to her fiancé as the penthouse's estate agent went down to the first floor in order to give her clients some privacy. This penthouse, she believed, is the most suitable home for them so far.

Goenji turned away from the greenery outside of the balcony to his fiancée who's standing beside him. "You too, huh? Since both of us like this house, I'll buy it."

"Y-You'll buy it?" Suzuno asked, uncertain if she heard him correctly. They're only teenagers and she knows that he doesn't have any job.

Her question made him frowned, but he nodded in confirmation. "Yes, why? Did you change your mind about buying this penthouse?"

"N-No! It's not that!" She shook her head, colour flooded her cheeks. "I mean, you're going to ask your grandfather to buy this penthouse or you have your own money?"

It took a few seconds before understanding dawned into him. "Aah, I didn't tell you, huh? Actually I own a construction company, a few hotels and some estates across the globe - inheritance from my mother's family and my father's family. They're currently run by the trusted board of directors, but I'll drop by once in a while to see how the business's doing. So I have money, yes." He explained sheepishly as he rubbed his neck

"...wow, honestly, you really are a young master." She said in surprise. But she should have figured that he'll have some property of his own, since he came from a wealthy family.

"Fuusuke." He called her name softly when she had been in her train of thoughts for too long. "Especially now that we're getting married, I'll become more involved in the business."

"You will?"

"Of course I will. I now have a wife to support." Goenji chuckled, making her blush deepened.

"Y-You-!"

"So we're buying the house?"

Suzuno broke their eye contact and looked around. She turned to him with a smile and a small nod. "Yes, we are."

"Good. I'm glad you like this penthouse. So long as you like it, I have no complains." He said, leaning forward to kiss her left cheek before he left her on the balcony, stunned by what just transpired between them.

All the way down the stairs, Goenji clamped his mouth with his palm. _The first time I kiss her..._

_kirakira to hikaru akogare mo / My longing to shine like the twinking stars _  
_donna kanashii kimochi mo / And my feelings, however sad they may be_  
_daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru / are both connected to the precious future_  
_hazu dakara / so..._

_kisetsu ga sugite mo / Even when the seasons pass, _  
_dokoka shiranai machi de mo / even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere_  
_kitto hirogatte-iku / I'm sure the future is unfolding._  
_minna ga koko ni ita koto / I'll never forget_  
_wasurenai de ite / that you were all here with me._  
_chiisa na kono basho kara / For what has quietly begun_  
_sotto hajimatta koto / from this little place,_  
_minna arigatou / I thank you, everyone._

"You remember this place?" Goenji asked her, his arms spread as a gesture.

A small laugh escaped Suzuno's lips as she looked around the said place, memories flooding in. "Of course I remember. It's the place where we first met."

The two stared at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Oh, I was terrible at that time. Being evil and all." Suzuno said, wiping her tears away as the last of her laugh left her lips.

"Evil? Yes. But, you're a beautiful, evil alien." He said teasingly, and he raised his hands in defence when she threatened to hit him. "Okay, okay! I'm just joking! Don't be mad!" He said and laughed hit chest playfully.

"You can't beat me like this. You're like a small hamster fighting with the biggest hamster in the cage over the last piece of cheese." He said in amusement, staring down at the girl who's hitting his chest in a playful manner. Suzuno ceased her attempt at 'hurting' him and pouted.

"We're not even married yet, but you've already tease me so much."

"Well," Goenji wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and kissed her head, "don't you tease me just as much? I'm merely returning the favour, Suzuno Fuusuke."

"Well," Suzuno copied his tone. She pulled herself away for a bit to stare up into his eyes. "even if you want to tease me so badly, why here, specifically, Goenji Shuuya?"

A few silent moments passed by before Goenji unwrapped his arms and took a more serious demeanour.

"I know our marriage is arranged by our family. And I'm glad that you're the one my grandparents chose for me. I can feel that you're everything I could ever hope for in a bride. You're diligent and thorough in everything you do, you deeply care about your family and friends, you carry yourself well and most importantly...you're sincere." Goenji took a breath and sigh before he continued. "You simply said that you accept my family's marriage proposal and we're engaged, just like that. But every girl deserves to be romantically proposed, and I don't want you to miss that."

Her eyes widened at the last statement. _C-Could it be-?!_

Opting to follow the Western style, Goenji took both of her hands into his and slowly knelt down on one knee, not breaking the eye contact with his fiancée. "Suzuno Fuusuke, I ask of you to let me into your life, to let me know who you truly are little by little, to let me bring many smiles of happiness to your lips, to let me wipe away every drop of your tears and to let me protect you from everything that might harm you. We barely know about each other, I know, but I sense this pull towards you that I cannot explain. Now, I just want you by my side. You're the one I cannot live without. Will you marry me?"

His speech brought tears to her eyes. It's short, but definitely the sweetest thing she has ever heard. She stared into his eyes and found nothing but full acceptance, sincerity, warmth and love.

He fell in love with her!

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" She said with a bright smile and Goenji stood up, wiping her tears with his thumb. "Although you look beautiful even when you cry, I'd hate to see you with red, puffy eyes."

"See, you're teasing me again!"

Goenji laughed and pulled her into his embrace, his forehead against her. "Maybe I love you." He said with full confidence.

"Maybe I love you too." Suzuno replied with the same confidence out of amusement.

His eyes lowered down to her lips and darted back to her eyes, silently asking for her permission to kiss her. She smiled as she nodded, and Goenji closed the distance between them as he leaned down to catch her lips with his. After what feels like an eternity, they broke the kiss and Suzuno hugged his arm, dragging him as they leave the place.

"So...we came all the way to Okinawa so that you can propose to me?"

"Yes." Goenji nodded. "Why do you think I brought you here for?"

"I thought we're eloping."

"Sorry, we can't do that. I promised Endou he'll be my best man."

(/∇＼*)｡o○

Kiyomi-chan789: Thanks s much for being my first reviewer! Now I'm pumped up to write even more. ;) I hope you continue to read this story.


	4. The Chaos That is the Wedding

**Love After Marriage**

_Love puts the fun in together,  
the sad in apart,  
__and the joy in a heart. _  
~ Anonymous ~

(/∇＼*)｡o○

Chapter 3: The Chaos That is the Wedding (Special Chapter)

* * *

To the beloved and loyal readers of 'Love After Marriage Fanfiction by ShuuyaLover'

You are hereby cordially invited to be a part of the most joyful celebration of

Goenji Shuuya Axel

and

Suzuno Fuusuke

as they celebrate their union of love

on Monday, first of June 2015,

at 5 o'clock in the afternoon,

at Oumihara Junior High School Soccer Field,

Okinawa, Japan.

Reception to follow will be on the same day,

at Sakura Hotel,

East Banquet Hall 1,

Okinawa, Japan

at 7.00 o'clock in the evening.

Your presence will be deeply appreciated.

* * *

Among the people wearing tuxedos who are walking here and there, occupied with their own tasks, is Inazuma Japan's defender named Kabeyama Heigorou. Due to his body size and impressive strength, he easily carried three white, satin-cloth wrapped chairs from one of the vans and brought them to the soccer field of Oumihara Junior High. He placed them down on the left side of the field and arranged them properly, horizontally and vertically in place with the help of his classmate, Kurimatsu. With the last three chairs in place, the chair arrangement for the bride's family and friends is complete.

The two of them sighed as they panted a bit, but the satisfaction of helping is evident on their face. They exchanged a satisfied and happy smile.

"We're finally finished with the bride's side, de yansu!"

"What a relieve." A tired smile on Kabeyama's face. "I could feel my back soaked with sweat."

"You two, good job on the chair arrangement."

Kabeyama and Kurimatsu turned their head at the familiar voice.

Approaching them are Hiroto, Midorikawa and Saginuma.

"Ah, Hiroto-san! Midorikawa-san! Saginuma-san!" Kabeyama acknowledged their presence.

"Hiya!" Midorikawa raised his hand as a greeting. The green-haired scanned the field with a small smile on his face. "The managers, Touko-san and Rika-san are still putting the final touch on the decoration of the trellis and the wedding arch, and then the preparation here is done!"

"For assisting in the preparation for our sister's wedding, I sincerely thank you both." Saginuma, with a rare smile on his usually serious and solemn face, bowed at the two second years.

The two defenders' face brightened in embarrassment, somewhat honoured by the praise.

"I-It's fine, really! We're glad to help, de yansu! Ne, Kabeyama?"

"Ha-Hai! It's the wedding of Goenji-san and Suzuno-san, of course we'll want to help as much as we can!"

The redhead forward nodded curtly. "Arigatou, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu. Saa, why don't the two of you go ahead and take a break? The guests will be starting to show up." At his suggestion, the two left the soccer field and entered one of the huts to get something to drink and a short rest. Hiroto, Saginuma and Midorikawa watched the retreating figures until they entered the hut. Fists clenched on both sides, Hiroto turned swiftly and took in the whole soccer field.

At the entrance to the soccer field, three wooden, semi-circle trellis stood in line. The trellis have been wrapped with a light blue cloth and decorated with artificial white roses. The fresh, green grass on the field has been trimmed carefully, especially for today's joyful event. A long, silver carpet is lied down on the grass as the aisle where the bride will walk on to meet up with her groom at the altar. More than fifty chairs have been arranged on each side of the field for the family and friends of the two special people. And at the altar is a four-pole wedding arch. The wedding arch was wrapped with a silver cloth, with ivory-coloured ribbons tying the cloth tightly to the poles at the middle. The wedding arch is also decorated with white roses, although they were placed randomly. A few hanging crystals added the beauty of the wedding arch.

The managers; namely Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka and Haruna, and Touko and Rika came up with the decoration and work on them today. From afar, Hiroto could see them smiling and cheering happily as they watched the fruits of their labour in pure satisfaction.

"Hiroto?" Midorikawa called out, his expression is a mx of confusion and concern when he noticed something was off with the redhead forward.

When no response came from him, Saginuma frowned and went in front of him.

Hiroto's staring blankly at him.

"Hiroto? Is something bothering you?"

Ignoring him completely, Hiroto's eyes trailed to the wedding arch. The image of Goenji and his dear sister standing under it, gazing into each other's eyes passionately with half-lidded eyes before they slowly lean for their first kiss as husband and wife entered his mind. Hiroto gasped harshly in horror and shook his head furiously, trying to erase the image from his mind. He looked back at the wedding arch, and the image is still there. In fact, they were kissing.

KISSING!

THIS IS HAPPENING!

THIS IS _REALLY _HAPPENING!

EVERYTHING'S PREPARED!

ALL THEY HAVE TO DO IS WALK DOWN THE AISLE, SAY "I DO" AND KISS!

Oh. My. GOD! (Not you, Aphrodi! Back off! *kicking him into the sky far away*)

Hiroto's eyes rolled before he lost control of his body, consciousness slowly slipped away from him and slumped down.

"Hiroto!" Saginuma and Midorikawa cried out in alarm. The former captain of Epsilon Kai managed to catch him before he fall and he shook his body in attempt to wake him up. They attracted other people's attention, and in a second, they were surrounded with many people.

"What caused Hiroto-kun to faint?" Aki asked, the girl frowned in worry.

"Oh, my. Is he alright?"

"Maybe he has a fever! Is his forehead and cheeks burning up?"

"He could be dehydrated!"

"It must be because of the heat."

"But it's not that hot today!"

"People, move a bit! Let some air in for him to breath!"

"For the moment, take him to a room and let him rest!"

* * *

"What? Hiroto fainted?" Suzuno asked her maid of honour, surprise evident on both her expression and tone. The news brought by Reina piqued her interest as it's regarding her Sun Garden brother, making her turned around in her seat to face the blue-haired girl. "Fuusuke-chan, don't move around! I'm not done with your hair yet!" Kinki Nozomi (Pandora from Gemini Storm) whined as she watched her work of art ruined when she moved. She was standing behind the bride, a comb on one hair and two hair rolls on the other.

"Oh, her hair's perfect as it is, Nozomi!" Touchi Ai (IC from Diamond Dust) grunted from the other side of the room. She didn't even look away from her phone as she said. "You don't have to do anything to her hair."

Nozomi frowned at that. "Demo-"

"I happen to agree with Ai." Kii Fumiko (Keeve from The Genesis) said. "Fuusuke's hair is already perfect. There's no need for any fixing to be done."

"We can't have that!" Nozomi protested, her face turned into horror. "Today is her wedding day! She must have a new and special hairstyle just for this day! She deserved that much!"

"But you're giving her _too _much!" Hasuike An (Rean from Prominence) pointed out, an eyebrow raised as she turned to the bride's hair. "I don't think Goenji-san will be delighted to see his bride's hair turned into Swiss role cakes!"

At the comment from one of her bridesmaids, Suzuno's eyes widened in alarm. "What?! Nozomi, what did you do to my hair?!"

"Hiroto-" Reina tried to continue before she was cut off.

"Nozomi, hold the mirror behind me! I want to see my hair!"

"Anyway," Reina cleared her throat, her voice louder than before, "Osamu and Ryuuji carried him to the school's infirmary and let him rest there. The nurse examined him and she confirmed that he was a little dehydrated and overwhelmed by anxiety."

"Anxiety, huh?" Ai smirked. "Maybe he can't cope with the fact his sister getting married!" Her eyes trailed off to Suzuno, who had taken it upon herself to redo her hair back into a princess braid with the help of Kurakake Clara (Clara from Diamond Dust).

Her attention still at her image in the mirror, a small smile came to her lips. She knew that Ai is most probably right. She clearly remembered the night they returned home after meeting her fiancé for the first time. Upon their return, they were greeted by the sight of Hiroto standing in front of the shoji door with his arms crossed and his face grimace. Behind him were a sleep-deprived Midorikawa and an annoyed Saginuma. If not for Midorikawa and Saginuma's fierce protests, Kira's assurances and Hitomiko's 'advise', Hiroto would have probably interrogate her the entire night, especially since she told him that she accepted the proposal.

Some people probably think that Hiroto's overdoing it and he's overstepping his boundaries, even being nosy, but Hiroto is the responsible big brother who always did his best to look after everyone in the orphanage. His intentions are in the right place but Suzuno preferred him in his more calm and rational-thinking mode rather than worrywart older brother mode. At least he go along well with the responsible older sister figure aka Yagami Reina, his own love of my life. The two really gel well together.

"He'll get over it eventually." Suzuno said, looking down at her empty right ring finger.

An snorted. "Yeah, right! After five years of marriage, maybe!" Some of them giggled at the remark.

"And let's hope he does not faint when you and Goenji exchange vows, AGAIN!" Fumiko shook her head, her face morphed into amusement as she imagined it happening.

"Stop it, Fumiko!" Nozomi glared at her. "You'll jinx the happy couple!"

"Oh, Nozomi! No need to be so uptight about everything! What's the worse that could happen, anyway?" Fumiko asked in an uncaring tone, shrugging her shoulders.

And speak of the devil...

"Fuusuke-chan! We have a problem!" The door of the hotel suite reserved for Suzuno and her bridesmaids slammed to the wall as it was forcefully opened. Hitomiko panted a bit before she walked in and the door closed and locked itself.

Suzuno frowned, wondering what could have gone wrong. "W-what happened, Hitomiko nee-san?" She asked, her voice low as she was afraid to hear the answer.

"You bouquet...the bridal shop sent your bouquet to the wrong address! They sent it to Koumihara Junior High instead!" She delivered the news, earning gasps and shrieks from the girls.

"T-this can't be happening! The guests have started to show up and the wedding's less than an hour!" Clara panicked.

"Aah, apparently the school held the regional drama competition and the school's drama club requires many wedding bouquets. Yours apparently has been mistaken as one of the ordered ones and had sent there along."

"What should we do, Fuusuke?" Reina turned to the stunned bride.

"Maybe you should get another bouquet, Fuusu-"

"No." The bride cut Ai off. A fierce look on her face surprised them. "He's the one who chose the bouquet for me. It's special, that's why...that's why it must be that bouquet. Others wouldn't do."

The determination and certainty in her voice made a rare smile curved up Reina's face. The blue-haired girl nodded. "Hai. Then we'll somehow get the bouquet back."

"But how?" Nozomi sounded doubtful. "There must be plenty of them at the competition! And we don't even know what does it looked like!"

"Actually, I've seen the bouquet before." Reina admitted, causing some of them to whine at the unfairness. "Goenji showed me a picture of it beforehand and asked if Fuusuke will like it."

An idea crossed Suzuno's mind after Reina's revelation. There's still hope to retrieve the bouquet!

"Nee-san, can you locate where the school is?"

Hitomiko blinked at the sudden question, but nodded her head. "Yes. I can ask Tsunami about it."

"And Reina." Suzuno turned to the former forward of The Genesis with a serious face. "I have a favor to ask."

* * *

"NO! NO! I DID NOT ORDERED FIFTEEN TABLES, I ORDERED _FIFTY _TABLES! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I MANAGED TO-"

Hearing yet another outburst coming from the same person for the past twenty-minutes, Goenji stopped reading the congratulation messages he received through Twitter and turned to the said person. This said person, had tearfully taken off his usual goalkeeper uniform and goalkeeper gloves and dressed into a tuxedo just for this special day for his best friend. Endou's dramatic and fountains-of-tears departing from his goalkeeper uniform and gloves scene put Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet's romantic yet suicidal scene to shame.

And to see Endou Mamoru in anything other than the goalkeeper uniform is a rare sight.

"-AND I EXPECT YOU TO SEND MY BEST FRIEND SOME COMPENSATION TO MAKE UP FOR IT! GOOD DAY!"

And to see him in this disoriented state is even rarer.

He watched Endou hang up the call and shoved his smart phone into his pocket in a rather harsh manner. The captain of the U-20 national team panted heavily, apparently having exhausted himself from yelling and barking orders to the people on the other side of the calls. He tried to offer his help, but Endou insisted that he take a good rest until it is time for the wedding ceremony. He knew that Endou will most definitely take his best man duties seriously, but to this extent of commitment?

"Mamoru, you're okay?"

The best man of the wedding flinched visibly hearing his best friend called him out in concern. Slowly, he turned around to face Goenji, a forced grin replacing his usual silly one as he laughed nervously. "Daijobu, daijobu. I'm good! Never been better, actually! See?" He started swinging his hands wildly and did some awkward body stretching in panic as if to prove himself, all the while laughing loudly to cover up his nervousness. When his body waved like a seaweed in the sea, Goenji sweat dropped, now even more concerned of his best friend.

_"He's definitely NOT HIMSELF AT ALL!"_

As if on cue, Kidou knocked the door three times before pushing the door and stepped inside, carrying a tray of three glasses of apple juice. The command tower of the U-20 national team was greeted by the sight of his captain in a panic-Endou-Mamoru mode. A sweat dropped formed on a side of his forehead, and if there's anyone with super sight, they could see him blinking behind the goggles' lens. "Does the anxiety finally get to him?" He asked the only other occupant of the room, gaining a small nod from him.

"Aah, maybe."

Kidou let out a small sigh, and passed by his friend whose at the verge of breakdown and placed the tray on the round table in the middle of the room. He put one in front of Goenji, and the other two for the two vacant seats. He pulled out the chair on Goenji's left and sit down. Then, he turned to his other best friend, who's now mumbling to himself gloomily while playing with his fingers. "That's enough, Mamoru. get over here and join us. We need to discuss something with Shuuya. Or have you forgotten?"

The last two sentences snapped Endou into attention. The goalkeeper and command tower exchanged a serious look before Endou walked over to join them at the table. Goenji stared at his friends with a frown on his face. When the three of them had already taken their seat, Goenji found himself being stared at intently by his two best friends. He glanced at Endou, then to Kidou curiously. Now, what are they up to?

"Shuuya." Kidou started seriously.

"Yes?"

"There's something we need to ask you." Endou stated solemnly.

Goenji blinked. "Aa...alright. What is it about?"

"We know that we've asked you this many times before,"

"And we swear this will be the last,"

"So we want you to stop and think through"

"When there's still time."

Goenji let out a frustrated sigh. "Just tell me already."

Endou and Kidou exchanged a nod.

It was Kidou who did the asking.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this arranged marriage?"

Goenji was stunned. "W...what?"

* * *

"He...he's dead?" Tsunami stammered, his tanned face paled at the unfortunate news that he just received.

On the other side of the call, he middle-aged nun nodded slowly, one hand dabbing the tears gathering in her eyes. _"Hai, just last night."_

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." Tsunami gulped. "H-How did he-?"

A chocked sob came from the nun._ "It was a heart attack. He had suffered a few attacks recently, but we were assured that he was fine and the medication helped him. But, he...oh, he's a great man!"_

"Y-yes, he is. He's a good family friend. I apologize for the intrusion. Gomen!" Tsunami tried to end the call politely, hanging up when the nun was still singing praises about the greatness of the dead Reverend.

Tsunami stared at the screen of his smartphone, heart beating fast as panic started growing in him. And behind him...

"So, where's the Reverend, Tsunami?" Touko asked as she stared at the back of his head, her hands on hips.

"He should be here by now! The ceremony starts less than an hour!" Fuyuka said worriedly as she looked around, hoping that the awaited marriage officiant to suddenly appear out of thin air.

"You were calling the church just now, right? So, when is he coming?" Natsumi asked urgently, in her hands is the checklist of the most important wedding of the year.

Tsunami visibly flinched. How should he explain this _delicate_ situation to these girls? Why did he volunteer to be in charge of the marriage officiant again? He turned around slowly with a 'I'm-so-screwed' face and a suspicious shaky laugh.

**_5 Minutes of Beating Around the Thorny Bushes, 101 Painfully Agonizing Torturous Earful Twisting and 124 Pathetic Excuses Later..._**

"THE REVEREND'S PASSED AWAY?!"

The three girls shrieked in surprise and Natsumi looked more than ready to faint on the spot.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to ask for him to be the wedding officiant! I told you to him another Father!" Touko gritted her teeth in frustration as she grabbed Tsunami's tux, very much tempted to strangle him.

"But he's the best in Okinawa, Touko! Many couples ask for his service and all of them lead a happy married life! We want that for our friends, right?"

"Tsunami, the Reverend's 96 years old, for Kami's sake! He could barely stand and that's with the help of his cane, his whole body shook badly like a severe case of Parkinson patient, and he looked like he could drop dead any second!" Touko growled at the sweat dropped high school graduate.

"But he looks fine to me." He mumbled in defence.

"It's painfully obvious that he's DYING!" She screamed at his face, causing Tsunami to clamp his palms on his ears as protection.

"You better find another Reverend, Tsunami. The success of Goenji and Suzuno-san's wedding is at stake. You must, AT ALL COST. Consider this as words of the Chairman." Natsumi gave out the order full of authority.

_**Minutes Later...**_

"Is that why..."

"...you gathered us..."

"...here?"

Fudou finished Someoka's sentence, and Hijikata finished his while Tobitaka stood there stoically. However, all four of them shared one similarity; they are glaring accusingly at the surfer.

Feeling his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "T-That's why we need to work together and find a way to solve this!"

Four pair of eyes narrowed at him.

"For our ace striker's sake!" He knelt down on both knees and his forehead touched the floor.

Someoka, Fudou, Hijikata and Tobitaka looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, it couldn't be helped." Tobitaka said, resolved to helping the surfer to save the wedding.

"Just remember that I'm doing this to help Goenji, not you." Someoka grunted.

"But you'll really be in big trouble if we can't find another wedding officiant in time. Touko will pummel you, man." Tsunami winced at Hijikata's words.

"So," Fudou stared down at him, "Do you have anyone in mind to replace the dearly departed Reverend?"

Tsunami lifted up his face, a mischievous grin plastered for all to see.

_**Minutes Later...2nd Take...**_

Reverend Ishizaki entered his room with a warm smile on his face. He had just returned from officiating the wedding ceremony of a much-in-love young couple, attended by loving family members and supportive friends. He find it a blissful happiness to be the one uniting two souls in front of God in holy union of marriage. The middle-aged man strode over to his office chair and had just sit down on it when his door was knocked.

Reverend Ishizaki blinked. Who could it be?

"Yes, please come in."

The door swung open and revealed a tanned, young man with ridiculous pink hair. He was wearing a tux. "Reverend Ishizaki?" He asked seriously.

The man nodded hesitantly. "Yes, that would be me. Anything you need my help with?"

The young man smirked. "Yeah, hold still." He said before putting on a salmon fish mask.

"Huh?"

Two tall figures barged into the room, wearing bear and dragon mask respectively. They went to the either side of the man and forced him to stand up. Another one of their accomplice wearing an eagle mask rushed in with ropes and the three of them worked together to tie him up, blindfolded and gagged him. "Hurry up, we have thirty minutes left!" The one wearing salmon mask alarmed them. Bear Mask and Dragon Mask carried the Reverend as if he was a carpet while Eagle Mask and Salmon Mask looked out for any unwelcomed church people.

"What's taking you guys so long?!" Their fifth crime team member scowled at them behind his mask. The Reverend was pushed inside of the van so that he sat between Bear Mask and Salmon Mask at the back of the van. Dragon Mask took the seat on the middle row, various 'weapons' placed in a box beside him. Eagle Mask opened the door and sat on the seat next to the driver aka fifth member.

"We can't help it! Salmon here suddenly had the urge to pee!"

"Hey! You don't hold it in when nature calls!" Came a protested yell from the back of the van.

"Whatever!" The assigned driver snorted and started the engine. "And why am I the one who had to be the driver?!"

"Cause you're the one with the Buddha mask. I don't think Jesus would appreciate having a Buddha inside a church!" Salmon made a sarcastic remark from behind.

"Quiet behind there or I'll leave you at the side of the road!"

* * *

"Listen, Shuuya." Katsuya coughed, pink tint coloured his cheeks. "You see, you need to be good to her. Be patient, understanding and supportive. If you-"

"Remember, grandson!" Kajiya cut in with a wide smile on his face. "You must show your bride the prowess of Goenji men in bed! Women love bold men! Spread her legs and-"

"If she's not ready, you shouldn't try to force her! Ever!" Katsuya continued forcefully. "The first time of a girl is important. You must be gentle to your bride so that she'll be comfortable and trusts you! And-"

"-some girls like it rough! Tear her clothes! Roam your hands all over her body! Thrust as deep as you can and shoot as many as you can, and you'll be sure to make her reach her orgasm!"

"Otou-sama!" Katsuya stared at his father in horror.

"Do your best, grandson! It's grandfather's biggest wish to see your first born before he passes away!"

Goenji sat on the chair, face red ablaze as his father and grandfather liven up the room with their disagreement. The ace striker let out a tired sigh before meeting his forehead with the coffee table. "I have some experience, otou-san, ojii-sama, so please let me handle this on my own." He muttered.

"Ooh."

Silence filled the room for a moment before the words dawned into them and the two older male whipped their head towards the youngest male in the room, eyes widen in surprise.

Feeling himself being stared at, Goenji realized what he had just said. "Shit."

* * *

"You shouldn't worry too much, Hiroto." Midorikawa wisely said, as he and Saginuma watched the redhead forward washed his face in the sink. "It's not like she's marrying a total stranger. It's Goenji! Goenji! He's a good guy, he'll treat her like a good husband should, that we can be sure of! He's a decent guy, although the idea of him marrying our dear sister vexed me." Midorikawa suppressed a shudder.

"Ryuuji!" Saginuma whispered harshly, and Midorikawa quickly fake a cheerful laugh to cover his slip. "Well, at least we'll know who to hunt down for if anything happens to her! Ne, Hiroto? Ahahaha-ha." He hang his head in shame when Saginuma sent him a glare.

Hiroto blocked out their argument and lost in his own thought. All this time, he imagined that Suzuno would end up with Nagumo. The two of them, despite their constant bickering and throwing curses, insults and the like towards each other, would one day come to each other with honesty and confess the love that they have for each other. Then, when Nagumo's financially stable and Suzuno's prepared, they will get married, live in a modest house, and have kids. He had that image in his head since the day he figured out they are indeed attracted to each other.

But the one that will be standing at the altar today is Goenji Shuuya.

He knew Goenji's more than a decent guy. He's a great guy, the reason why he didn't go straight to and confront after he heard the news of Suzuno's engagement to him. They've been teammates since the formation of Inazuma Japan and Hiroto knows he can trust the ace striker. He get to know him up close. The first thing that he learns is that Goenji takes soccer seriously more than everyone else, to the point of losing his temper.

He realized that when the guy, without a single doubt and any sign of hesitation, shoot the ball at Toramaru and hit his side during their match with Desert Lion for not playing to his best abilities. And after hearing some 'stories' from Endou and Kidou, the fact was reaffirmed. From the way one plays, other players can understand the kind of person the player is. From Goenji's soccer, Hiroto knew that Goenji would complement Suzuno well, perhaps even better than Haruya. They're both cool, calm and think things through. Extremely protective of the people they love, understanding and honourable.

And he recalled a piece of memory...

_"I like her." _

_Hiroto glanced at the guy standing beside him in a small surprise. Goenji's focus was still on the sight in front of them, his usually sharp gaze replaced by soften one. His black eyes followed Suzuno's movements as she played soccer with her Diamond Dust teammates, up against Saginuma's Epsilon. So far, she was putting up a good fight as she competed with Saginuma. Wearing a joyful expression on her face, she dribbled past the forwards and midfielders of the opposing team with ease. On the other side of the field, Saginuma smirked tauntingly and clasped his hands together as he prepared himself to stop the upcoming shoot. _

_"What do you like about her?"_

_Suzuno took Saginuma's action as a challenged and a determined smirk curved up on her face. She stormed past the defenders earning delightful cheers from her teammates and surprised gasps from the members of opposing team. The wind blew her soft, silvery white strands and the small, confident smile on her face made Goenji chuckled, a smile on his face. _

_"Everything."_

_The cries of victory of Diamond Dust team deafened the field. _

At least now he gained more confidence in himself. Hiroto adjusted his tie and put up a determined face. "Right, let's do this!"

The three went to the door, and Saginuma opened the door since he's ahead of them.

And they were greeted by the sight of a priest, mouth-tapped, his hands and legs tied hopping away as fast as he could while Tsunami, Fudou, Hijikata, Someoka and Tobitaka chased after him frantically, tripping over air as they yelled censored words not meant and NEVER SHOULD BE SAID OUT LOUD IN PUBLIC.

With a frozen smile, Hiroto slowly turned around and locked himself in the nearest toilet cubicle.

* * *

"Okay, so is everyone ready? Are you all in place?" Kidou looked around as she did one last fixing of his faithful goggles.

Fubuki smiled demurely from his position in front of the white grand piano, making girls from the seats awed and squealed. Midorikawa flashed a grin as the green-haired soccer player stood in front of the small group of musical orchestra, baton ready in hand. The priest that replaced the deceased Reverend shook visibly from his position in front of everyone attending the ceremony. Once in a while, the poor man glanced and flinched when he and Hijikata made eye contact. A raise of the fist from the high school graduate and the priest nodded furiously as he raised his hands.

The game maker glanced briefly at the guests attending. Goenji and Suzuno decided to keep the wedding ceremony and reception private, thus only certain people are invited. Goenji's family, Suzuno's family aka everyone from the orphanage, members of Inazuma Imperial Japan, members of Inazuma Nadeshiko Japan, Endou Daisuke, the old Inazuma Eleven members, Raimon Eleven members, Kidokawa team members, and some of their friends from other countries like Domon, Ichinose, Fidio, Hide, Edgar, Roniejo, Teres and others. They are all seated comfortably and waiting in anticipation.

And finally, he shifted his attention to the groom and his best man. Goenji closed his eyes as he tucked his hands into his trousers' pockets while Endou fidgeted around nervously.

"Calm down, Mamoru. The procession will be over before you know it. Take a deep breath." Goenji murmured to Endou.

The goalkeeper nodded and took the advice. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, feeling his racing heart ceasing a bit.

"Arigatou, Shuuya. I feel a bit better now."

"Ie betsuni."

Kidou clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth. "Endou Mamoru. Shuuya's the one getting married, WHY ARE YOU THE ONE FIDGETING AROUND AND HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN?!" He pointed accusingly at the captain of the national team. Endou laughed nervously as he was once again forced into another one of Kidou's famous rants. Goenji looked away, pretending that he wasn't there. Or more like they're not there. He's glad he chose Endou to be his best man. The soccer freak worries enough for the three of them combined.

"Everyone!" They perked up and saw Fuyuka running to them, a wide smile on the girl's face. "The bride is on her way here." She announced cheerfully, earning excited hushes from the guests and smiles from the close family and friends.

Turning away from his two best friends, who are in a BIT OF FRANTIC STATE, Goenji placed his hand on his chest. His heart thumping faster than it always does. A small smile made its way to his lips.

It's time.

* * *

The melodious sound of music from the piano and orchestra accompanied the bride and her adoptive father as the two walked down the aisle, arms linked. The bride's beauty earned delightful gasps from the guests and took the groom's breath away. Goenji couldn't take his eyes off as he watched her, registering the piece of memory in his brain for the rest of his life.

After going through a few fittings and dropping by many wedding boutiques, Suzuno finally chose to wear the champagne-coloured ballgown for the wedding. The bodice adorned with beautiful embroidery and Swarovski crystals and features a sweetheart neckline. The ballgown skirt drapes to create a romantic silhouette. In her hands is the wedding bouquet he especially ordered for her; silk rose bouquet in cream and natural white, its stem wrapped with silky white ribbon that gives it an elegant look. On her head is a crystal tiara, with transparent veil covering her face.

_I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful_  
_ You be sweet and I'll be grateful_  
_ Cover me with kisses dear_  
_ Lighten up the atmosphere_  
_ Keep me warm inside our bed_  
_ I got dreams of you all through my head_  
_ Fortune teller said I'd be free_  
_ And that's the day you came to me_  
_ Came to me_

_ Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

"You are..." Goenji trailed off as he looked at her, overwhelmed with mixed feelings.

"Beautiful? Pretty? Sexy?" Suzuno raised her eyebrow at him.

Goenji chuckled softly. "You are the one."

A tint of blush coloured her cheeks and Kira laughed.

The priest watched the couple's interaction and he smiled warmly. "May I know who gives this maiden away to be married?"

"I am," Kira replied from his seat, "on behalf of our family and friends."

_Come to me my sweetest friend_  
_ Can you feel my heart again_  
_ I'll take you back where you belong_  
_ And this will be our favorite song_  
_ Come to me with secrets bare_  
_ I'll love you more so don't be scared_  
_ When we're old and near the end_  
_ We'll go home and start again_

_ Ooo Ooo Oooo, Ooo Ooo Oooo_

"Suzuno Fuusuke. I was four years old when my grandfather said that my marriage will be arranged for me, stressing on the importance of abiding the family tradition. Truthfully, I plan to just go along with it and see where it will lead me. So long as the girl is decent-looking, has a good personality and able to tolerate with me, I'm okay with it. Grandfather said that love can also be nurtured after marriage, and I plan to take his advise. But now that I know you're the one chosen for me, I feel like our marriage can be more than that. Because I feel this attraction towards you that I cannot put in words. I feel right. This, having you beside me, feels right. Suzuno Fuusuke, I promise to place you as my top priority, treat you with respect, be attentive to your feelings and well-being, protect your honour, shield you from any form of harm, shower you with love, accept you as my equal, be a good father to our future children and never raise my hand on you. If, God forbid, I do, please remember that you deserve an explanation and time away from me. Please remember that I will eventually come back grovelling at your feet and trip over my feet to please you and persuade you to return. Because you have reserved a place in my heart, and I'm never letting you slip away from me."

_I caught you burnin' photographs_  
_ Like that could save you from your past_  
_ History is like gravity_  
_ It holds you down away from me_  
_ You and me, we've both got sins_  
_ I don't care about where you've been_  
_ Don't be sad and don't explain_  
_ This is where we start again_  
_ Start again_

_ Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

"Goenji Shuuya. The first time I heard of your grandparents' marriage proposal, I was greatly surprised. It was something I never expect to happen to me and until now, I wonder why they think I'd make a good match for you. I have many doubts, concerns and insecurities even after we finally met, but slowly, you threaded your way to erase all of them away. Three months since we really getting to know each other, and I admit that you are the kind of man I want to have as a husband. You did your best to really understand me despite our differences, you value my opinions although they're a lot different from yours, you're cool with me wearing pants instead of skirts, you encouraged me to continue playing soccer, you treat me like an equal instead of a helpless girl or a damsel in distress, you respect my favourites and interests, you accept my past, you care about me, and you consider my family as your family. I would have been crazy to refuse to marry such an amazing guy like you, especially now that I have come to care for you. Goenji Shuuya, I promise to be the best wife I can be, to give you my undivided love, to protect your honour and our family, to respect you as my husband and to be a good mother to our future children. You are the one for me, and I am the one for you." A few tears trickled down her cheeks, and Goenji cupped her face and gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

_Come to me my sweetest friend_  
_ Can you feel my heart again_  
_ I'll take you back where you belong_  
_ And this will be our favorite song_  
_ Come to me with secrets bare_  
_ I'll love you more so don't be scared_  
_ When we're old and near the end_  
_ We'll go home and start again_  
_ Start again_

_ Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

"And now, the groom," the priest turned to Goenji, "please repeat after me."

Goenji took a sharp breath and nodded.

"I, Goenji Shuuya, present you with this ring as a sign of promise of love, compassion, protection, companionship and loyalty to you. With this, I thee wed."

A gold ring with a single fire diamond studded was slipped into her ring finger. Suzuno stared down at the ring and smiled at the man in front of her.

"And now, the bride," the priest turned to Suzuno, "please repeat after me."

_Today's the day I'll make you mine_  
_ So get me to the church on time_  
_ Take my hand in this empty room_  
_ You're my girl, and I'm your groom_

_ Come to me my sweetest friend_  
_ This is where we start again, again_

_ Come to me my sweetest friend_  
_ Can you feel my heart again_  
_ Take you back where you belong_  
_ This will be our favorite song_  
_ Come to me with secrets bare_  
_ I'll love you more so don't be scared_  
_ When we're old and near the end_  
_ We'll go home and start again (yeah)_  
_ Start again (yeah)_

_ Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

"With the power vested in me, I happily announced you two as husband and wife." The priest grinned at Goenji. "You may now kiss the lovely bride."

"Oh, good. I've been wanting to do that from the start." Goenji said and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "You're mine now."

When she turned absolutely red, he took the chance and caught her lips with his.

All guests stood up and clapped furiously, some even shed tears. Dylan whistled and making a comment with "You lucky dog!" along the line. Natsumi and Aki clasped their hands and did a happy dance as they laughed. "Now!" Kidou shouted after wiping his tear-stained goggles and their friends and the children popped the confetti in their hands at them. Heart-shaped balloons of all colours were released to the sky at the same time, courtesy of Kogure, Kurimatsu, and Fubuki. The newly married couple watched the happy faces of their important people and Suzuno smiled shyly at Goenji when their eyes met. Goenji laughed and lifted her up into his arms, earning a surprised gasp from her. He carrying her bridal-style and did a spin. Suzuno stifled a giggle before pushing herself up and their lips met.

_Come to me my sweetest friend  
__ Can you feel my heart again_  
_ Take you back where you belong_  
_ This will be our favorite song_  
_ Come to me with secrets bare_  
_ I'll love you more so don't be scared_  
_ When we're old and near the end_  
_ We'll go home and start again (yeah)_  
_ Start again (yeah)_

_ Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_


End file.
